My life: Being Thrown into the Whirlwind Called 'Life'
by Mai Christina Black
Summary: I've been on the run for the last seven years of my past, refusing to be caught by the group that call themselves, 'Death Eater's Revenge'. Original, I know. Finding out my background has been equally tricky, but I think I might have found home. Now if I can settle back into normality, I might just have a chance to lead my life...
1. Reliving my past

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing apart from the character Mai Christina Black and her branch of the family tree. I am only going to say this once.

**Note**: Please either PM me or review on one, where and why you leave the story, even if it's because you lost interest and two, where I can improve.

Currently had 100 hits...but I need more reviews! Check out the 'last chapter' if you want your character to be involved!

Thank you for your attention. Enjoy...

* * *

Running...  
Stopping...  
Freezing in place...  
Heavy Breathing...  
Heavy footsteps...  
Sprinting...  
Following, no...  
Chasing...  
Hunting...  
No words...  
Instinct...

Hide...  
Escape...  
Freedom temporarily...

Words that circled my mind in a complete circuit, guaranteed to send me insane if I carried this on for one more week. Since I had been three this had been the pattern that controlled my life and what happened to me in the future. Being torn apart from your life, your comfort, your family, is one of the...worst things that could have ever happen to me. And it did. It has continued to do so for the last seven years of my life. Being ripped apart from society, from normality. Being thrown into the deepest, darkest pits of the world. They even managed to flush me out of there. But they haven't caught me yet. They will never catch me, not now, not ever.

It was my birthday. My Mother and I were waiting for Father to come home from his work. He always worked abroad, capturing the death eaters that had evaded the law so far, such as Gole and Corbett. The death eaters that had settled into the background, letting the main people like the Malfoy's take the blame, and therefore the punishment. They didn't get far though, the Veritaserum used on the previous captured Death Eaters ratting them out by bribing, with them now taking the spotlight, taking them out of the darkness they were hiding in.  
When he did eventually appear in the fireplace, he'd changed. He was no longer the cheerful and calm man we had taken him for. No, he was concentrated, fearful, panicked...worried...a look that had not passed his face in many a year.  
I looked to my Mother to see if she was as confused as I was. She wasn't. In fact, she looked almost resigned to her fate, like she understood why he looked like that. In the blink of an eye, both mine and my Mother's things were packed, along with my brand new presents that were piled underneath the staircase, with only three packages remaining. Father shoved the second and third parcel roughly inside a backpack- completely camouflaged by the demiguise hair that was interwoven into the fabric of it- along with the rest of my things and placed it onto my back.

Completely confused and bewildered I watched as my first present unwrapped itself, unveiling the newest Firebolt 500 in all its glory. Even in all of the chaos that was appearing before me I was able to admire the sleek beautiful lines and craftsmanship that had gone into creating this version, which according to my Father's commendation in the background could go to speeds up to 300 miles an hour, making the perfect getaway vehicle since it wasn't even out yet, until a month passed, out in time for Christmas.  
With a heartbroken face he transfigured it into a port-key. By the time the door had burst open, curses and hexes flying around my living room, I had been whisked away, a huge feeling of vertigo taking over every other sense I had in my body. A flash of green followed in my direction, missing my Mother by an inch as she herself disapparated.

I landed in the Angeles National Forest, and I remember bawling out loud for hours on end at the top of the San Gabriel Mountains until the sun had disappeared completely, the only light shining from the half-moon hanging overhead. For the first time since I had arrived I touched my new broom- gingerly at first in-case it sent me somewhere else again- and then after hooking one leg over it I took off, steadying it and relaxing into the darkness of the forest.

Touching down before the forest got too thick, I perched on a thick branch on an oak tree, finally taking my bag off of my shoulders, wondering what my Father could have possibly packed to help me survive under conditions like this. Without my Mother's cooking, and a warm building over my head, what was there that could help me survive? Wait...my birthday presents, the three he'd packed on the top of everything else. If they weren't important then why would they be left out at the end? If they weren't important...then what was?  
Hesitantly I reached for my first parcel wondering what in the world it could be. Ripping off the wrapping paper- trying not to tear it at the same time as being eager to know what was inside it- a dark wooden box and note appeared in sight. The note was the first thing that captured my attention, written in my Mother's distinct, neat calligraphy...

Mai Christina Black  
If you find this note I have written to you then our family are in dire trouble.  
Inside this parcel is your new wand; use it well.  
It is from my old family traditions, saying that every witch or wizard is entitled to their own wand from birth, with one sculpted for them especially when they turn ten.  
It is made from Spanish cedar, Unicorn hair and Culebre flame.  
This wand is from one of three maker shops that still create this type of wand anymore.  
It has anti-detection spells on it, so the ministry cannot catch you using this wand when you're under-age.  
Use this wand to practice defensive spells and some stunning spells too.  
Remember, sometimes the simplest spells can be the most vital.

Good luck mi hermosa hija  
We will meet again one day  
I will never stop searching for you  
Your Mother  
Maria Acillia Cantiemn  
xxx

By the time I had finished reading the note my cheeks were damp, partially from gratitude, some from sadness, but most from loss. Forming from the deep cut that was never going to heal, that was going to scar me for life. From the feeling of guilt that was never going to go away even though I couldn't do anything. From the sick feeling in my stomach on not knowing whether my parents were alive or not. From the feeling of complete and utter desperation. From the feeling of complete and utter loss.

I was three years old...


	2. Meeting the Malfoys

"No!"  
I sat up straight, drying my tears as I started to wake up trying not to burst into a fresh wave of them. This was the fifth night in a row that I'd had this dream, this memory, flashback even.  
"It doesn't matter now, I'm going to find my family. I'm going to find my family again and it's going to be like I never left. It won't matter. I'm going to find my family again." I chanted to myself, curling up into a foetal position and drawing my bluebell flame closer to me, trying to gain warmth from it once again. I tried getting back to sleep, but I knew that it was a pointless and futile effort. I was never able to after one of these flashbacks. After what must have been fifteen solid minutes of trying to sleep I gave up.

It was still completely breath-taking just to look at. My wand, the second package. I remember as soon as I touched it, the light auburn colour changed to a darker shade of sepia, the engravings changing from lotus designs to an intricate magnolia, the leaves blossoming around the handle. Even the size changed, from 14 inches to 12. And it suited me.  
It had read me perfectly- even from one simple touch such as that- and changed to suit my needs completely, which were at this moment in time ridiculously and needlessly complicated. I had gently picked it up, encasing the delicate handle with my small hand. To hold it for the first time was more than indescribable. An exhilarating rush of energy shot through me, my hair being swept up in a non-existent breeze. My vision cleared to show the true beauty and splendour the forest really had to offer, and at the same time the horrible dangers, traps and snares to put it best; all of this passing in just a few mere seconds. A few mere seconds that I would never forget.  
In the third package was a collection of old and complicated spell books, ranging from beginner to intermediate to advanced in all sorts of shapes, shades and spells. Making my way through 'Book of Spells', 'Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed', 'Updated Counter-curse Handbook', and 'The standard book of spells' 1, 2, and 3, I had finally found and perfected 'Point me'- a compass spell if you will- using it to get to my birthplace and home, completely run-down but still standing albeit only just and only by the helping hand of magic in its most basic form.  
And now, here I was. Outside one of my last relative's house. The Malfoy Manor.

I'd found my old family tree tapestry hung off the wall of my house in the second study. Following it had been a trial, but I'd managed to trace my lineage back to Ursula Flint and Phineas Nigellus Black, then forward again to the latest ancestor, Narcissa Black. She'd married Lucius Malfoy, and had a son, Draco. He was now married to Hannah Potter. They were probably my best bet right now. After doing a little bit of rummaging around in various different draws in various different rooms and cupboards, I'd managed to find the documents to where they lived now, Malfoy Manor.

Using the remaining Floo powder in the living room, I'd found a way to get to said house, but due to the excessive amount of spells and charms placed on the house the closest I'd got was just outside the village nearby.  
It had only taken a ten minute flight on broom to get to the gate from there. And now here I was. Lying outside in the cold for what will hopefully be the last time. Waiting for sunrise before disturbing the Malfoy's. Waiting for sunrise to appear before they would take me in like a real family, welcoming me in with open arms...if they did let me in.  
Well here's hoping...  
I lifted the heavy brass door-handle...  
Knock; Knock; Knock...

The door creaked open slowly, squeaking from hinges that hadn't been oiled in what must have been a decade or two, to reveal...a house elf?  
"Hello!" it said, then proceeded to slam the door in my face. Well that was nice.  
I banged the brass knocker once more. The house elf didn't return, but the sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the house, ricocheting off the walls, sounding almost eager to get to the door before anyone else could. It swung open to reveal a platinum blonde, hazel eyed, ten year old boy.  
"I don't know you..." he muttered, before gesturing for me to follow and walking back into the house rubbing his eyes and yawning, leaving the door wide open. I blinked a couple of times before following quickly, wondering if this was the reception everybody got.  
Inside I realized that my earlier thoughts were wrong. It wasn't a house, it was a bloody mansion. The boy had vanished into thin air so I took a seat in the entrance hall. Around the room I noticed a distinct theme. The contrasting colours and look of the room was amazing. A pale sterling silver was painted over the walls with a black marble table in the centre of the room, surrounded by thickly padded, black leather chairs. The stairs at the back of the room were polished white marble, covered by an ancient emerald green carpet with metallic silver lining.  
Coming down those stairs was a woman who looked uncannily like me. The boy from before was behind her, studying and inspecting me. She had raven hair, much like mine except mine was down to my waist and her's was at her shoulders. The only connection with the boy and the woman was their eyes. They were just as dark and deep as mine with similar flecks of jade and forest green, but held a mischievous light to them, a lifetime of laughs and happiness with all bad memories forgotten.  
I expected her to discard me without so much as a glance or a thought about it right now, but her expression was a mixture of pity and determination. I had braced myself for celebration, excitement, pity, sorrow, pure detest and hate, but not determination, never determination. What could she be so determined to do anyway?

"Is that her?" she asked quietly to the boy  
"Yes, that's her. Who is she?" the boy replied, a curious expression flitting across his face, his attention on me never wavering, eyeing up points that could be improved. The woman ignored his second question and turned her attention to me and me only as well. It was quite intimidating actually.  
"Hello there. Sorry to ask such a straightforward question, but can you tell me your name please?" she started formally, taking me by surprise. I expected her to start talking to me like a five year old. I think I'm going to give up on this whole expecting thing.  
"My name is Mai Christina Black, but I more commonly use Cantiemn in public for safety reasons I'd rather not talk about. In any case, please call me Mai."  
"Well, hello Mai. I'm Hannah Malfoy. Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. Without trying to be disrespectful, may I inquire as to why you are here?" she asked with a joking air to her grin.  
"I would do, but it is a long story. I wouldn't want to repeat it more than once anyway, but if you really want to hear it I could give you a shortened version if you wish."  
"Please do. Wait there for a moment and I'll call my husband down," she said calmly, before yelling, "Kreacher!" making me jump half a mile into the air causing the boy nearby Hannah to burst out laughing. Obviously this must be a common thing to happen. I sent a glare in his direction. He mouthed 'sorry'.  
'Kreacher' appeared in front of Hannah with a loud bang, looked at me distastefully, as if to say 'Are you still here?', before choosing to face her.  
"What can I do to help, Mistress?"  
It glanced at me horribly with it's bugged-out gaze, it's lip curled in an obnoxious manner and it's tone hopeful, then suggesting, "Throw the girl out, perhaps?"  
"You will do no such thing. Go upstairs and fetch Draco at once!"  
She locked eyes with the disgusting creature until it conceded, giving her a swift bow, the hatred not quite vanquished yet in its fixed stare.  
"At once, Mistress," it complied before disappearing with a much louder crack than before. As soon as the creature had gone, Hannah made her way into another room in the vast house. The boy started to head towards another, so I quickly followed him before I got lost and entered a forbidden room or two, trying to find him again. Curiosity is a curse; I'm sure of it.

"So, you look as if you've made a friend," he commented. I turned to him.  
"Really, I thought so too!" I retorted, somewhat sarcastically.  
"No really. He just takes a while to adjust to new people entering the house."  
"Right!"  
We walked in silence a little longer until we got to a pair of long yet stylish, brown oak doors. Trailing through complex doors that lead into longer endless corridors is a really useless and mind-numbingly boring waste of time. Not knowing someone for very long had that effect. I didn't even know his name...  
"What's your name?" I asked rather suddenly, making him jump.  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I mean, I do not know your name and I would like to know," I said slowly, talking to him slightly more slowly than I would with a seven year old.  
"Okay! You don't have to talk to me like that. It was a simple enough question."  
"Exactly my point..."  
"Do you want me to answer? My full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy...don't laugh. It isn't the worst name this family has had. Seriously, we have a habit of giving our children really bad names."  
"I can tell! Your name is Scorpius, correct?" He nodded, then gestured for me to continue, "So, let me get this straight...your father was called Dylan..."  
"Draco."  
"Whatever, Draco, which means dragon, you're called Scorpius, which means scorpion, right?"  
"Get to the point."  
"My question now is, what the hell could your grandfather be called?"  
I knew I'd made a mistake the second I'd said it. I definitely hit a nerve. He stood, frozen in shock, unmoving, until he continued walking about a minute or so later, only taking forced, placed and deliberate steps, tension rolling off of him in potent waves.  
"The family disowned him; I disowned him," was his only reply, said in barely even a whisper. Somehow that seemed to be more frightening than if he shouted. Suddenly, everything I did seemed very clumsy and obvious in the deafening silence.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."  
I trailed off before I could cause any more damage. No need to put petrol on an already roaring inferno. He gave an un-amused laugh.  
"Well you're the first person I've met who doesn't. Basically everyone in the wizarding world knows about the Malfoy family nowadays. The press and the media try to check up on us regularly. Try..."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"Well, you know my mother, Hannah?" He prompted. I nodded.  
"She's related to Harry Potter," he continued, "does the name ring any bells?"  
"I remember the surname. The Potters are vaguely related to the Blacks."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. Hard to believe?"  
"Very. My father actually started to fall in love with my mother when he was eleven. He still refuses to admit it though. Anyway, around the same time, Father made a fierce enemy in Harry Potter, twin to Mother."  
"Twins?!" He nodded in confirmation. "I didn't know they were twins!"  
"Didn't I mention that before?"  
"No, you forgot to. You said they were related. How far apart are they?"  
"One day exactly, Harry's older. Infuriates Mother to no end."  
At the mention of his father, mother and uncle, a ghost of a smile lit up his face.  
"You really love your family, huh?"  
"Yeah. Speaking of family, where's yours?"  
It was then my turn to take a trip down memory lane. A wistful look painted my face in a way I'd seen in so many different windows and puddles.  
"They disappeared when death-eaters attacked when I was three. Your family are the closest relations I've had since then."  
He looked shocked  
"How did you survive?"  
I was about to reply when a sharp, crystal clear voice pierced our conversation.  
"Why don't you two come into the living room and, Mai, is it...?" I nodded, "And Mai can tell us all about it, with her permission, of course."  
The figure was stunningly similar to Scorpius. He had platinum blonde hair, pale skin, aristocratic posture, cool grey eyes, so, this was Draco...

"Then I ended up at your doorstep, and after that...well you know the rest," I finished. It had taken over an hour to finish the story without decorating it all, "do you have any questions?"  
"I have one," Hannah asked.  
"Shoot."  
"How did you learn how to speak properly?"  
"Wait right there," I delved into my bag and after a few minutes of rummaging around, pulled out a deep velvet case, which was roughly the same size as a jewellery bracelet case.  
"This is an echo stone. I was given it for a present on my third birthday. I wasn't completely sure what I was meant to do with it- I'm still not – but until I did know exactly what, I kept it nearby when I slept and occasionally used it as a pillow. One day, and again, I'm not completely sure when, something happened. I think I must have undone some sort of clasp or something, but it did this."  
I released the hook clasp, revealing a gemstone which was a mix of green, aqua blue and purple and a hologram burst forward. It was me, but not me. A more intelligent me. A more beautiful me. A better me.  
"This is me...I think. Personally I call her Christina, but she has been my tutor and my guide for the last seven years." I re-did the clasp quickly before Christina started to speak. "Any other questions?"  
"No," Draco announced, "I think that you and Christina together have covered everything."  
"Well I have two. One, how did you know I was a witch?" I asked  
"Nobody is allowed within a 5 mile radius of the house unless they have a good enough reason, in this case family, and if they are part of the wizarding community," Hannah answered quickly, relaxing against Draco and smiling.  
"And also your wand was sticking out of your pocket. It's still unfair how she gets one and I don't though." Scorpius muttered miserably.  
"You'll just have to wait until your birthday though, won't you Scorp?" I said, trying to hide my laughter, but failing dismally. He glared playfully at me.  
"My second question was, can I stay with you, permanently?"


	3. Diagon Alley Relatives and Robes

The first time I visited The Burrow, we didn't use Floo powder to get there, we apparated. This was why I was currently doubled over, vomiting all over the pavement by the side of the house that stood before me. I will never get used to the sense of vertigo. It's too much like port-keys.  
The Burrow reminded me of the Cantiemn/Black household, standing only under the influence of magic, although it looked as if it had only been built in the last 15 years or so, if that. Of course, I knew why. Mum had filled me in on what had happened during the second wizarding war. Still, it somehow it managed to accomplish looking both old and modern at the same time. Homely and lived in. The scent of freshly baked bread was what broke me from my reverie to catch up with my family, who had already started to walk towards the large house in a sedate pace.  
Scorpius turned round, a smirk plastered across his face; one I'd seen many a time over the last month, and called, "Hurry up Mai, otherwise the Weasley's will have eaten everything before we even get there!"  
An identical smirk lit up my face as I charged towards him, jumping onto his back into a piggy-back ride. This had become almost a habit amongst other things over the last month. In fact, nearly everything we did together was becoming a habit. Even doing simple things like talking started to seem impossible since we always seemed to talk over the top of one another. This had to be one of the main causes of our really confused arguments. Talking at 5 miles a minute did that to you. That's how Hanna...Mum had come up with this ploy to integrate me into an official part of their family. I was going to become Scorpius' twin. Fraternal, not identical, obviously.,  
Mother had thought of this from the beginning when she saw how closely matched our personalities were already. It finally cinched when I told her my birthday, the 14th of November, 2005. Scorp's was the 4th of November, 2005. My looks wouldn't be a problem either since I already looked almost exactly like Mum, probably due to the family tree meeting up again further up in the family tree. It was almost the end of the summer, and I was already thinking about being a Malfoy for real. I'd never give up on my biological parents, but Hannah and Draco were both real parents to me already, if not then a very close Aunt and Uncle. Which they technically are.  
Again, I was taken abruptly out of my intense stupor by being dropped off of my brother's back. Of course, after living in trees for the majority of my life, I had developed superb balance, which kicked in straight away, letting me fall onto the hard, gravel driveway. I glared playfully at Scorp as he helped me up. Stupid Twin.  
From inside the house, you could hear a stampede which only China hadn't heard yet. No wonder no-one else lived anywhere near. I'd also heard about the Weasley clan, stories of Mother and even some from Father. Stories about the two trouble-making twins that still run a business in practical jokes from since they were 17; an older brother working high up in the ministry; one working with dragons in Romania; one that is a curse-breaker; a hot-headed, tall and lanky one; and one who used to play for Holyhead Harpies, who is now into journalism and is also- incidentally- the youngest and only girl in the family. Then you have Arthur Weasley. Eldest male in the house and obsessed with muggle gadgets and trinkets, but in no way head of the house. That job belonged to Mrs Weasley. Molly Weasley.  
Father went up to the top step and rang the doorbell. Instantaneously two voices yelled, "I'll get it!"  
After minutes of what sounded like a lot of pushing, shoving, jostling and fighting, the door did eventually get opened. When I saw the people at the door, my first thought was, "Either they're twins or I've got a concussion and I'm seeing double..."  
"Hello!" they chorused. Right now, the second option is looking a lot more likely. I blinked deliberately to make sure nothing was wrong with my sight.  
"Fred, George! Great to see you again!"  
"Hannah!" They, once again, chorused, before trying to get to Mum first.  
"I wanted hug her first!"  
"No. I did!"  
"No! I did!"  
Mum sighed, stepped forward and gave them both a hug. "You still haven't changed then. Shame. I was kind of looking forward to the congratulations party Mrs Weasley promised."  
"Which one?" Fred, I think, asked. She shook her head and smiled. They gave her two large identical grins before turning to face Father.  
"Hey guys!" he said in acknowledgement.  
"Ferret!"  
Father's face went into a slight scowl. "That was one time! One time!"  
They chuckled quietly, stepping forward in advance to shake his hand but he stepped back. Fred looked at him dumbfounded.  
"I'm not falling for that again guys," he explained in a joking tone. George's expression changed to one of realization, before they both transformed into expressions of remorse.  
"Worth a shot..." George whispered to Fred, who then sniggered into his hand, which then proceeded to set George off on a laughing fit as well. I just looked at Scorp and rolled my eyes. If this is what they're like now, I'd hate to see them when they were at school. When I turned back they'd started to calm down. Either Mum's glare did the trick or they'd started to exhaust all of their energy. Instead they were looking curiously at me.  
"And who's this?" Fred asked. Scorpius huffed.  
"Thanks for making me feel special!" Fred just waved him away, his sight still set on me like a predator analysing his prey curiously.  
"This is Mai, Scorpius' twin, remember?" Mum hinted  
"Oh of course!" George gushed  
"How could we forget?" Fred continued  
"Mai!" They said simultaneously  
"Erm...hi," I said, shrinking away from the twins who both had a friendly, yet fake, smile plastered across their faces  
"Before you do anything I suggest NOT playing a prank on her, she's quick," Father informed hastily. I turned to face the twins once more, a look of horror smeared across my face.  
"So, just out of interest, what would happen if I did this?" George stepped forward to shake my hand. After that last-minute concealed warning to me, I whipped out my wand from my back jeans pocket and whispered 'Protego amplio' right before George's hand connected with mine. The end result was best described as a very electrified George. His hair was crispy black and stood on end, his expression stuck in a state of shock.  
"Very nice to meet you too," I declared enthusiastically and full of sarcasm  
"Gred and Forge, pleasure to make your acquaintance" Fred confirmed, watching George shake out his hand like he was trying to dry it.  
"Yeah, pleasure..." Somehow I didn't believe him. He shuddered and then said, "Come in! Come in!"  
"The others can't wait to meet Miss Mai..." his twin assisted  
"Again, since she's definitely been here countless times before..."  
"Because she's Scorpius' twin so..."  
I was tired and very grouchy from the appalling albeit short journey and that was quite enough from them. I could not be blamed for my following actions.  
"Silencio!" I yelled over the constant commentary gushing out of the twins. I sighed contentedly. "Much better."  
Suddenly a figure burst out laughing. Harry was stood in the hallway casually leaning against a banister.  
"That is the first time in years I've seen these two being forcefully shut up!" he chortled, "Makes me wonder why we didn't think of it before..."  
"Hello Uncle Harry!" Scorp cheered  
"Scorpius! Hannah! Ferret! Mai! Welcome, welcome. Do come in. We're just about to set off to Diagon Alley, would you like to join us?"  
"We were just about to go ourselves when I remembered that both Rose and Albus were going as well. We thought we would go with you as a family outing, so yes, we'll gladly tag along," Mother answered.  
"Oh, of course! Scorp and Mai are going as well aren't they? Yes come quickly. We're going in families, otherwise we'll all run out of Floo powder. Come, come."  
"Harry, you're starting to sound like Lockhart with all that repeating."  
Harry looked mortified, like Mum had just spilled his best protected secret. "What has become of the world if I sound like Lockhart..." He shuddered violently before smiling and ushering us all into the crowded front room. There must have been at least twenty of us in that cramped space, not to mention the other 3 families which weren't even there. What was Granny Weasley thinking when she had seven children? Better yet, how was I going to remember all of the names? I know I was good with facts and figures, but definitely not with names. This was my first ever meeting with the entire Weasley clan, and even now some are missing. I know Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, Hermione and Ron, Granny and Granddad, and possibly Forge and Gred...but other than that, I was hopeless. I didn't even know who Albus or Rose were. Oh well, this trip out was going to be a steep learning curve.  
"Mum, how am I going to remember all of these people?" I whispered discreetly  
"I have no idea, but I can give you the names now as they go into the fireplace so you at least know the basics. You can get to know them all a little bit better during the trip to Diagon Alley."  
"Okay. So who are these four?"  
"That is George, Angelina, Fred the Second, and Roxanne. You can tell the twins apart by the ear. George has one missing," she explained, pointing to each person as she said their name,whilst I busied myself with trying to commit them to memory, along with the vague outline on how to distinguish one person from another. Usually I'd be able to tell, but I really didn't want to know all of my new families secrets before even speaking to them.  
"Right, George, Fred II, Angelina, and ...Roxanne, was it?" Mum nodded before replying  
"She prefers Roxy, but you have to ask her before you call her by that." A loud shout of 'Diagon Alley' could be heard over the cacophony the rest of us were making.  
"Right, these five are William, but he prefers Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis..."

We managed to get through Hugo, Rose, Molly II, James, Lily, Lucy...mainly everyone except Granny and Granddad, but I knew them already. When we did make it into the daylight- after Flooing into an already bustling coffee shop- we took off into separate groups, with only Granny and Percy's family staying in the coffee shop.  
I went in group 2, alongside Scorp, Louis and...James I think. The eldest Potter. Aunt Ginny and Hermione came with us and ushered us towards Gringotts, 'The Wizarding Bank'. I headed straight inside, ignoring all of the fancy chandeliers and poetry which had been engraved all around. I could take some time to stare at them later. Until then, I acted like I was on a mission, making a beeline for the only unoccupied counter.  
"Excuse me?" I asked politely towards the counter. The goblin working on that booth lent forwards, lowering his, what looked to be, bi-focal glasses to focus on me.  
"Yes?" It said, its tone inquisitive  
"I would like to look into creating a key for the Black/Cantiemn account held here. They were my parents. I'm not sure whether they are dead or alive, but in any case, I am, as of the moment, the only known ancestor of both family trees. What can you do to help me?"  
"I can create another right now, but I need to know whether or not you are lying to me. Please stick out one of your index fingers," it ordered, pricking my finger before I could take it back again.  
"Ouch!" I exclaimed, sucking the pin-prick. It was a very minor injury, but it still hurt. The Christina in my head told me to stop being such a sissy. I told her to go stuff herself. She said no. She never listens to me.  
"And done." said the goblin at the counter, handing over a tiny key, no bigger than my little finger. " The DNA checks out okay, so here you go. Take care of it. You can only issue another key every other year, otherwise you have to pay for another. Thank you. Have a pleasant day." The whole miniature lecture was said in exactly the same flighty tone, from the instructions to the different pleasantries it offered as a farewell.  
Shaking my head, I made my way over to a different goblin holding an old fashioned oil lamp, but then again, nearly everything in the wizarding world was from the 18th-19th century, with most pure-bloods not even knowing what a tablet was. Even though blood supremacy had gone down, there were still a few families out there that still believed that they should be higher up the hierarchy than others. I waved towards Aunt Ginny who was waltzing through the golden, shimmering double doors at the entrance, pointing towards the positively female looking goblin with the lamp once I held her attention. She nodded once, making a shooing motion with her hands as well once she realized what I'd been doing earlier. After that, I spun on my heel and didn't glance back once.  
"Hello," I stated, startling the young goblin out of its daydream.  
"Hello," it chirped, every ounce sounding like a too sweet kind of syrup, making me cringe, "would you like to visit your vault?"  
"Where else am I meant to go?" I asked, venom entering my voice without me realizing. She nodded meekly and led me towards a carriage that looked like it belonged in one of those muggle games in gold mines. At least it shut her up.  
The rest of the journey was mildly enjoyable, albeit slightly sea sickening, taking a maximum ten or so minutes to get down to the 5th or 6th level of the intricate maze that was Gringotts. I tried to remember the route, and like many before me, I failed, getting to my 64th left before I gave up looking out for any mysterious creatures on the way down. Unfortunately I didn't. They must be located further down in the 'mine', according to Uncle Harry's stories.  
"Here we are, Vault number 513. Hold this," it said handing me the large lamp, which was surprisingly heavy, "Key please," it ordered next. Obediently I handed it over, realizing that we were on the 5th floor after all. Not a bad estimate.  
The locks behind the solid metal- probably a type of high hydro-carbonated steel- started to click, cogs turning and the door swung fully open. The sight was one that one might expect from two very old, very prestigious family lines with a joint multi-million Galleon vault. Meaning that there was Galleons, Sickles and Knuts as far as the eye could see.  
I took out an all-purpose bag from out of my pocket, filling it to the top with the small golden coins. They weren't going to be using it after all.  
After taking my fill and going back up - taking the treacherous trail back up to humanity – I put half of the full amount into a different safety vault, for either if the other got robbed or by some miraculous…miracle they came back after seven years and started using up the money again I would at least have some sort of back-up plan. I mean I know how much universities usually cost and I have a feeling that the next college I go to will cost an awful lot more, especially a magic-based one. In any case, I had some sort of fall-back plan in case the world turns against me.  
Once outside of the stuffy, concealed pit that was Gringotts, I met up with Aunt Ginny and the others who were still waiting for both James and Hermione to emerge from behind me, with both Scorpius and Louis looking equally bored and restless; Ginny looking anxious. They soon appeared, however and we were soon on our way to our next destination, which turned out to be 'Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions'.

Once inside the noise of the hustle and bustle from the street outside was almost silenced. The warmth of the shop greeted us as soon as we stepped inside, the little bell over the door chiming merrily, alerting Katherine Malkin of our presence from where she stood, fussing over two boys who were fidgeting on stools as she measured them.  
"That's you done dear. Why don't you go and stand by your parents now and I'll bring your robes round in a minute," Katherine turned her attention to us now, asking, "Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, Scorpius and Mai are first years, and James needs new Gryffindor robes." Hermione replied merrily, looking around the shop. She suddenly gasped and squealed, "Ivy Zambini!"  
"Hermione! Ginny!" she squealed back, running towards her, both arms open wide laughing as she lightly ran towards them. Whilst the two teenagers in disguise caught up, I went over to both Katherine and the two boys, both looking completely dumbfounded that their mother's attention had been taken away from them. Katherine, on the other hand, looked completely bored. I could tell easily from reading her body language - a skill that had taken years to master- arms folded, starring at her perfectly manicured, hot magenta nails, with a complacent look on her face. She was after a challenge.  
Coughing lightly, her attention turned to me.  
"What can I do for you, young Miss?" She stated monotonously, dropping the whole motherly act now that the women were occupied. I turned on my frequently used pure-blood attitude, the one that was finely tuned and used when I wanted to get my way.  
"I need Hogwarts robes," I said snootily, sniffing lightly with my nose stuck in the air, "if you've finished looking dim-witted, I suggest that you measure me, find me some robes, or better yet, make some from scratch. I also require a coat. Preferably black velvet on the outside, with a silky emerald green on the inside, with a black scarf. Also I need to find three dresses that I like the design of, some designer jeans, some expensive tops, and about five different jackets. Do you think you can do that?" Her face lit up like she was a seven year old who had just been told she was going to Disneyland for her birthday.  
"Step this way, Miss Malfoy. Whilst the tape measure is measuring you, you can take a look at some of our latest designs."

I quickly followed her, trying not to trip over the array of exuberant rolls of blueprints and patterns that were soon to be brand new robes, dresses and suits of all styles. Katherine seemed to be a lot more at home back here, a smile gradually appearing on her usually arrogant face as she inhaled the different fumes being produced by – what looked like - a cauldron full of cerulean dip-dye. Looking more closely at her, I could tell that she had slept in this morning, as there was a faint sign of toothpaste tinged around her mouth. Her clothes seemed to be a mix of both hand-created and bought, both the earrings and necklace set bought for her as a present, probably from her boyfriend.  
'No, her old husband' I mentally corrected, looking at her left hand scrupulously, noticing the paler patch on her hand where a wedding or engagement ring would have rested previously. They had broken up recently, as I took in the deep bags under her eyes and the faint smell of alcohol that clung to her clothes. She dyed her hair frequently, changing colour approximately every…3 weeks. Was a hobby, become habit. She depended on one of her family members for money, due to the second hand, charity clothes. She had a long haired…rabbit, judging from the amount of white animal hair that clung to the hem of her skirt, even after she had gone over it rigorously with some sort of spell. On the side of family, taking a glance at her desk as we passed, I could tell that she was a true family person at heart, photo's of herself, her sister, mother and possibly her father in a framed photo near the corner of her desk. Also on her desk was a bunch of bills and a mortgage, so she was probably a half-blood, and also in debt, going back to the family lending money issue again. She hadn't got any children, her stomach showed that much, but she ran around after some children under seven, probably her friend's children or her nieces/nephews. Her shoes were expensive, probably for work, but couldn't afford another pair for when she was looking after her sister's children. She'd gone on holiday recently, but shortly since there was only a faint tan line on her shoulders, where her bikini strap would have been.  
"So, here are the jeans. Over there are the smarter shirts going down to the less smart and right at the back are the jackets. Through that door are the dresses. The best ones are made in the material that changes colour to suit you, the other clothes you put on and your house. I'll just be through that door on the right if you have any queries, alright?" She asked, pointing at the different areas as she described what was there. I nodded in confirmation as she disappeared through the door she pointed at last. At least Mother had been right when she had said that they had all sorts of clothes down here. They obviously hadn't changed a bit since her generation.  
I immediately headed for the blue scruffy jeans section, like the ones I had been wearing the majority of my life. It was when I picked up two to compare them when I thought of the family I was now adopted into. Not only is it something that would not suit the family name, but in that moment, I realised I hated that design. Being badly dressed bugged me almost as much as bad grammar. And I'd only just realised it. It was a staggering realization, but it made me head straight for more fashionable jeans. The ones in the cloth she suggested, but designed more like they were formal/casual dress. It turned instantaneously to a midnight black, roughly a size 22'' waist and 28'' length as soon as the fabric touched my skin, a thin black belt with a silver buckle accompanying it. I bought four of those, two pairs of jogging bottoms, one white and the other in the same paraphernalia as the rest and two pairs of less elegant jeans that made me seem less like I was going to a meeting with the Minister for Magic and more like a school student, even if still a little grown up.  
Along with the dark jeans, jogging bottoms and formal trousers, I chose three black blouses which were slightly sequined round the bodice, two thin plain t-shirts and four button up tops, all three quarter length, which were made from the same cloth as the formal trousers.  
Then I went to the jacket section and selected two more suit-like, black blazers, with three cotton cardigans, one in a light blue, one kelly green, and another black, and also electing two silver-white hoodies, one thin and one thick, both appearing to be a decade or so out of fashion, but they were practical and elegant.  
I took out magnolia wand and whispered, 'pluma leviore', otherwise known as the feather-light charm. I found out that mostly all charms are roughly from old latin, so learning that language basically means that any spell you utter should work. Anyway, carrying my now feather-light clothes, I went through to the 'Dress Room' and emerged myself in amongst about every design imaginable. Cuts, colours, silk, satin, cotton, velvet, linen, body shapes, slimming, drop waist, cocktail, cap-sleeves, maxi, sundress, old-fashioned, modern...the list goes on. I quickly chose three different dresses like I said I would to Mother, a dress that was laced from the top right-hand side down to the waist, non-patterned black, ankle length gown with long sleeves, but with a slit up right leg and a medium neckline. The second was a short sleeved, knee length dress with a wavy, high neckline; made with any colour fabric and plain in design. Finally, the third was a three quarter length sleeved mini-dress made in the any colour textile.

After all of that, a considerable amount of time had been used up, but used well. It had taken about 30 minutes maximum, more than enough time for her to have made my coat, plus measure up James and Scorp, and let Ginny, Hermione and Ivy catch up on the 'not-so good old days'. I had new shoes courtesy of my new family, even ridiculous high heels, and enough underwear- including socks. Everything else I needed was available in the different shops we were going to visit later. I went over to knock on Katherine's door, still mentally going through where I was going to get what exactly, when Katherine herself opened the door, holding my brand new coat over her left forearm, looking pleased with herself.  
"Ah!" She exclaimed, "Just the person I was looking for. Have you got all that you need?"  
I nodded courteously and asked, "Do you have any changing rooms that I could use after I've bought everything?"  
Her smile warmed even more whilst she replied, "Yes, but not many people come here for clothes shopping anymore. It is used as more of a school stop that..."  
She continued to natter away as we entered the entrance room in a considerably better mood than what we had entered into. Once she was behind the till, I handed her all of the clothes and waited for the incessant beeping to stop.  
"So that comes to 72 galleons, 1 sickle and 3 knuts please." I handed over 74 galleons and waited until she had counted out the 26 knuts and 15 sickles change until pointing out the changing room at the back. Nobody else in the room seemed to notice this exchange, with Ginny, Hermione and Ivy still gossiping like old women, Scorp and the two boys in a furious debate, probably about what houses they were going to be put in and James and Louis starting a running bet on the outcome of the argument. The only person who might have noticed was Ivy's husband who was standing in the corner, but he didn't utter a sound.

I changed into one of the pairs of formal trousers, a button-up shirt and a black blazer, wondering about the first impression this would give to other people. Instantly after, I decided I just didn't care. Then I tied on my black scarf that Katherine had laid across my new coat, which I then began to analyse. It was completely perfect and I fell in love at first glance, if such a thing existed. It was long collared, knee length with long sleeves, decorated with three buttons around the stomach and deep pockets, both inside and out. The texture was absolutely gorgeous and the shine on the deep green was stunning. All in all, it was my coat. Just like the wand, I couldn't help but feel that nobody else could own it. Just me.  
I folded the rest of my newly bought clothes and placed them carefully inside the bottomless bag I had been given. Another thing to add onto the shopping list. A new concealable bag. I put my old cotton top and ripped jeans into another, planning to throw them out at the first chance I got. My shoes were okay, small sparkly heels with a strap, and they also matched the outfit, so they could stay. Besides, what else was I supposed to wear?

The effect I had when I exited the changing room was not what I expected. Especially when I got pulled into yet another discreet corner by Scorp, and after he had given me a once over glance, the laugh that accompanied it. I didn't understand at first, but there must have been a reason for Scorpius to laugh at me, because he knew the consequence when he does.  
"What?" I asked indignantly  
Scorp just chuckled and replied, "Mai, have you ever seen the 2012 T.V. series adaptation of Sherlock?"  
"Sherlock Holmes?" He nodded. "I can't say that I have, but I've read the novels, why?"  
"Because," he started, before choking out a laugh. "Because you look amazingly similar. Down to the coat in fact, especially if you flick the collar up." I did so and he burst out laughing again. Once the laughs had died down again he sighed and continued to say, "It's a shame you don't deduce like him as well."  
Did I forget to mention that I hadn't told my recent family about what I had been doing for the last five or six years yet? Oh well, I was going to get round to it...eventually.  
I smiled my 'I know something that you don't know yet' smile. He paled excessively to that statement.  
"You don't, do you?" My smile broadened.  
"Oh dear Merlin, have mercy! You do know how to hold your tongue, don't you?" I had to pause then.  
"Sometimes. I can tell when I'm getting on someone's nerves, but I don't particularly know when it's considered being rude. I didn't grow up with an awful lot of people as you know..." I trailed off. He nodded reassuringly. Then smiled lightly.  
"So, does this make me Mycroft or Watson?" He asked jokingly  
"Mycroft, definitely. I'll need you more than anyone to get into the social ladder, since I have no chance." I smiled back. He patted me gently on the back before leading me out.  
"You ready?" He asked  
"I was born ready," was my reply.

Please review if you think that I can improve. Thank you Mai Christina Black. Xxx.


	4. Notice

I need characters for the sorting hat. If you want your 'alter-ego' to be involved, please send me your character's details to the following queries:

Full name:

Appearance:

House: (First choice and a second if you don't get into that house)

Traits/personality:

Wand type:

Not necessary but helpful~ 

Miniature past story:

Family tree:

Friends:

Enemies:

Favourite Lesson:

Favourite Teacher:

Wanted profession:

Pet:

* * *

The first five people will feature throughout the story.  
The 6th- 10th will be in the main lessons.  
The 11th- 80th will be featured in the story.

Thank you,  
Mai Christina Black,  
xxx


End file.
